


The red door

by SingForYou1807



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Gospel of Loki - Joanne Harris, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Strangers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingForYou1807/pseuds/SingForYou1807
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen wakes up inside a royal room without knowing why she is there and why she is not dead somewhere after Jon's betrayal. No, it is thousands of kilometers away and even in another world thanks to the God of Mischief who was traveling from one world to another, finding a beautiful maiden in the grip of a dragon dying of sorrow.What will happen when she is in Asgard alone with two totally different brothers who suddenly fight for her once more?
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Daenerys Targaryen, Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The red door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



> Hello there! I'm the new kid on the block. Honestly I'm so scared of this, is like a homework because my native language is Spanish but my teacher told me to do something like this. So here I am.  
> Please forgive my expressions, I'm learning really but I need tips for my work. Thanks to all of you!

She was fighting with himself to wake up this time.

She hears strange and unintelligible whispers in another language unknown, productive in soft sounds and short words, not like her own name. The voice was velvety, she couldn’t differentiate the gender, but maybe was a woman because her hands were frozen but kind anyway. There hands travelled touching all her chest hurt where the daga keeps stand very firmlying in this place, her dying and suffering young heart. The action avoided the quickly bleeding, thanks to that Drogon could be capable to carry her and fly the large distance. She could describe later – or in another life if she dies – how the rare fingers draw on the cold skin of her body. Daenerys wants to say that she was awake, especially when the woman retreat the weapon and she starts to drown with her singular blood. 

Dragon blood, like Rhaegal’s and Viserion’s blood. 

He was uncapable to emit any type of sound, maybe she was so destroyed inside, and this was avoiding her throat and lungs make a noise. Maybe not only her dreams were ruined, she lost her children and people too in a war that during the moment wasn’t seems so significative to her. Yes, she could fly directly to the Red Keep just before she arrives on Westeros, but she trusted in the wrong persons. She would not have risked so many lives blinded by her own pain because she’s sorry now, but she knows certainly that she would do such thing over and over again when she contemplates her children and Missandei. She lost everything and not receive nothing in change, nothing more than a daga in the hole of her heart broken for such pain.   
If that person fighting for bring him back wins, which can be her purpose? Revenge? In her adolescent mind was the only idea she had at this moment so humiliates. She, The Breaker of Chains, in some stranger place after being betrayed for the man who really loves the most. 

Finally Daenerys is awake and didn’t know how much time was sleeping. 

She was alone inside a precious room covered with white silk on the biggest bed known by her, in the bed easily can enter her entire family if she had one. Sigh, discover her chest and watch the tremendous work that the Asshai Lady made on her because the scar was only a tiny white line. When she was up she felt her body more little in such a vaulted bedroom, remembered that when she use her imagination she thinks in the room of the Iron Throne just like this. The first and the last time she saw the Throne Room was when the ashes fall like beige rain on the old floor in front a decadent Iron Throne that before must be brilliant. No, the room is opulent, worthy for the royalty.   
In her most delusional dreams she imagine a whole family with Jon in a bedroom like that, frolicking during one random morning before spring walking on the exuberant garden and the smell of sweet flowers. She trace her body for the huge balcony where the red roses grow like undergrowth cared by a florist, suddenly noticed an impresionant red dress that covered her entire body leaving only the hands, beautiful neck and her gorgeous long silver hair falling for his back. Around essence was sweet, it there were mansions, nothing like Kingslanding, more like Qarth for the excentric landscape and richness. 

She opened the principal white door after watch the landscape for some time, she only stops when her stomach trembled for hunger, then walk outside barefoot looking the golden floor, shining like a mirror. The walls are golden too with paintings telling a history, on the sky there are stories too, certainly she needed a day only for read, for interpretation to know something of the mysterious place when she had rest.   
The violet eyes of Daenerys stop on a man with long and golden hair, curled and messed up little bit, she reminded the intricated braids that the maidens made for her, but his special face and hair and brilliant like the sun. He wears a simple silver armour with a red cap, two pure blue eyes like the sky in summer look at her in silence, and she doesn’t know what to do because she never saw a face like that in any kingdom.

— Finally you are awake, my lady. My brother has been very aware for you since he finds you. I was very surprised when I see a gorgeous woman with such a daga in her chest and riding a dragon with Loki – the voice of the man was kind, not serious but rather simpatic and relax, sincere like the Jorah’s Mormont smile – Wherever she found you, you are safe here, my lady. Loki are here now, he’s trying to emend her errors, anyway it’s a multiverse thing.   
— ¿Multiverse? – she asked, not a clue. She used the common tongue, the beautiful man used too – May I know your name, my lord?  
— - It's complicated, I don't want to overwhelm you while you’re is convalescing - he replied with a funny grimace – Just Thor for you, my lady, and you?  
— Daenerys Targaryen, my lord.  
— It’s to long, don’t you think? – asked with a lazy smile.  
— I don’t have a nickname, my lord.  
— Rys? Sounds fine for me, it’s shorter. 

Thor offered his arm to her to guide the girl to a dinning room with gold carved columns. For her the most important thing in the world was know where are Drogon and the food in the royal place, the voluptuous lips of the teenager dry much more when she saw a big pitcher of wine disposed with two cups.  
He was far from home, he could see it with the naked eye. No one knew her, she was not going to deny her mistakes to anyone, she would not say she was not sorry for some of her actions, but she could start again to help people who needed her being herself a needy without subjects or riches, without a title that It was worth in a distant land. Only she with her wonderful dragon, hidden in a house with a huge red door like the one she had on the land before being sold to her husband. He would take care of his own garden, work hard and maybe one day he would fall in love again.

Her deeper absorption does not permit she hears what Thor was   
saying a moments before she start to drink slowly. Thor wanderer about her life and the world what she belongs, he had many theories about the matter but obviously all wrong.

— Forgive me, my lord, but how time I was sleeping and where can I find my dragon Drogon? – she wants to know, Daenerys ask clear and louder than Thor can listen this time. He seems scattered, he is scattered – I need to know how they are, I missed Drogon so much.  
— The beast responds to you? Your dragon.  
— He’s my children – responded clearly, a small smirk appeared on her lips when she notices the strange face of Thor very confused for the new information. He looks great, shake her head to think in more important things than that. Yes, she has seventeen years old, but she is a woman now and some time after a queen too – He born from an egg, I had had three, but I lost two of them when they grow.   
— I will find some eggs for you, my little friend.

“Friend” think, how many times in her entirely life someone have call her a friend? Thor was a suspicious man, Daenerys have doubts about his charming smile. She can trust him? Was only friendly or was sincerely too? Tyron teach her to not trust in someone like Thor, everybody tells her “do not trust” but it was easy trust in someone like Thor. Daenerys is clever, she can play very well, and she know she can defeat Thor in the worst case, not in battle but in wit in case of some emergency. She didn’t know her savior Loki but she thinks that if him was so adorable and serious at the same time like Thor she will be very comfortable in the castle by the moment. Thor was always smiling and quite talkative.  
Daenerys did not consider herself a talkative person, however, it was easy to start a conversation with Thor who told him an endless list of family dramas that rivaled his own. This Loki had died a couple of times, betrayed him a couple of times but at the same time saved him and they loved each other in an unconditional way very different from the love she had with Viserys had some time ago, maybe because for a long time she thought of his inevitable marriage and how he transmitted all day about the Usurper. She was very afraid of him, although Thor was not afraid of any.

According to Thor he was a god, he didn't know whether to believe it but it definitely looked like one.

\- And so?  
\- You slept for two whole weeks, your beast flies over the castle every afternoon screaming as hell and then sleeps in the mountains. Sometimes I can see his fire at night - he replied, offering him a large fountain overflowing with green grapes -. It's gorgeous, but nobody can even touch it.  
The place where he lay was Asgard, a dream city without problems, prosperous like no other he had ever heard of. He also half knew the concept for her abstract of the world, and of the many worlds connected by a magical tree. It sounded like complete madness, Thor promised to show him some books in addition to some images in the sky that changed as he listened to the story told by his deep voice, excited when he told things that seemed to interest him most.  
\- I can teach you to ride it if you are interested - she suggested, satisfied by the food provided by her benefactor -. Drogon won't burn you alive if you come with me.

Then Thor took with his big hand the arm of the little girl without squeezing, just inviting her to get away from that delicious meal. Daenerys prayed to any god that they would let him eat a little more during the afternoon.

Outside the royal gardens were beautiful, adorned with large garlands full of golden roses like the sun at sunset because yes, the sun began to move behind the mountains where he was not able to see his huge black dragon. That devastated her a little, suddenly despair threatened to make her cry but she managed to contain herself. Suddenly he heard a loud roar and the hairs on his body bristled at that. Looking at the sky the sun was now covered, the yellow eyes of his son looked at her with adoration, completely ignoring God but only seeing her as that occasion in the Arena.

Drogon came down bouncing a couple of columns and breaking a fountain, however she wasn't worried and apparently Thor wasn't either because she laughed out loud when the dragon's nose threw hot air at them as it took place in front of them.

— My child - murmured Daenerys searching for the hot skin of her giant son. When she touch Drogon something wake up inside her, like a perfect complement a fire burn bright inside and shine illuminating her precious face and suddenly she looks so much gorgeous than before. She kissed the flaky face and Drogon extended his wing for her like a enormous stair, and Daenerys look at Thor like a excited little girl -. Come on, quickly, my lord.

The blue eyes like the calm sea looked at her in amazement, holding her hand to run up practically to avoid inspection by the jealous son. With Jon there was not much problem, but Jon was a Targaryen like her and Thor was the son of one Odin, they did not look anything like both but something pretty began between them, an almost childish friendship as if she were still the girl living in the Small house with the red door.  
Daenerys grabbed her small hands to her scales and Thor's strong arms held to her narrow waist over the blood-red dress. He kissed the skin in silence, feeling at home again despite not having any soldiers or close friends around.

Daenerys Targaryen was invincible again.


End file.
